degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BootyCall/@comment-3284502-20151214224830
Reasons I don't like questions like "Who is Hawkeye's best relationship?": I just spent at least 3000 words just to say "Clintasha". Might as well post my answer here: It’s a tough question because Clint’s not one to ever really fall OUT of love. All his exes are still INCREDIBLY important to him and he values their opinions and approval. He once said about Natasha that “if you told me someday I’d fall for her all over again, I wouldn’t be surprised.” and it’s accurate. He’s never stopped loving an ex. They might not be IN love at the moment, but he’s always loved them. I think we can disqualify Echo and Wasp off the bat because not much ever came of their relationships. He flirted with Echo for a couple issues and then she dropped off the face of the book and went to another one. Then again, she CLEARLY made an impact on him, as he took up one of her old superhero identities (Ronin). And for Wasp, well, it was pretty much a fling that was never developed well. It was more done for angst for Hank Pym and to set up the FUCKING STUPID Avengers Disassembled storyline. I don’t think Wanda is his “best” either because, well, they aren’t dating. Never were. He’s been into her, sure, but they’ve pretty much just always been friends. I’m also discounting all of his “made for one story” love interests because, come on, they’re not real love interests. They showed up a few times and disappeared into the ether. That doesn’t count. Laura would fall into this category btw, since she was pretty much just existing to be the wife who was MURDERED by Natasha’s TWAGIC and EVUL betrayal in the Ultimates universe. If any of his love interests have to be “that girl” where the relationship worked at the TIME but probably wouldn’t again, I’d say it’s probably Moonstone. He was trying to redeem her via the POWER OF LOVE the way Natasha did for him, but thaaaaaat kinda failed. It failed HARD. He went about it almost entirely the wrong way. Choices were made and things escalated and it just got WORSE until he had to bring her down and destroy her (figuratively, not literally) to stop her. That said, I do believe he loved her and stopping her just about killed him. I’d be hard pressed to see them work out their issues, but if I know comics, nothing is impossible. I’d count her out because, where they stand now, a relationship, never mind “best” relationship isn’t possible, though they could change that and work shit out and potentially be in love again in the future, who knows? So that leaves two. Mockingbird and Black Widow. Oh shit, I forgot he’s dating Spider Woman too. Okay, okay, okay, I’m gonna work backwards for this. Jessica Drew and he are a fairly new thing (are they even still dating? I have no idea), but they had quite a bit of potential. They both know how it feels to be used, they’ve had their not so stellar moments, and they are both devoted to hero-ing and trying to have fun while still having a fuckload of insecurities on their own. They’re fun. I like them. That said, I haven’t had a major heart stealer for them yet, and I’ve noticed sometimes Jessica can be very insecure about the fact he’ll always be his exes number one fan. My problem here is they’re always super busy. They don’t really have a lot of time for each other. It’s a tough call to make because they don’t have all the time in the world and they don’t have a ton of time to just BE. It’s always in the middle of a crisis. I think they need more time to be a couple before they can be called the “best” relationship. Mockingbird and Hawkeye were completely a whirlwind romance. They got married after a few WEEKS on one mission. They worked for a while. They balance each other and had fun. They made each other laugh. Aaaaaaand then he got pissy at her for killing her rapist, kicked her off the team, and divorced her because he refused to believe she’d been raped because that wasn’t what the rapists ghost said and would the guy LIE? yeah, Clint, I love you, but NOT your shining moment and you need to be smacked (as does whoever thought that was a good idea like what the shit writers????). This was back when Clint was a very much “male chauvinist” and thankfully he has grown and developed past this and since it isn’t brought up anymore and everyone involved moved on, I think it’s fair to say we are past this shit. And then Bobbi died. Except no, that was a Skrull who LOOKED like Bobbi, she’d actually been kidnapped. And then they got to sort out their (many) issues and have some real time to DATE and get back together SLOWLY. They made it work for a long time. I’m not shocked they’re not still dating - they went into separate directions - but I also wouldn’t be shocked if they got back together. They have a lot of history, joy, and love in that way. No matter how bad things got, it could also be a very deep and fulfilling relationship. They’re sweet, and I wouldn’t argue with anybody who said they were Clint’s best relationship, because in many many ways? It IS. He’s still her biggest fan and support and I would not call it inaccurate to say he loves her very much. I think the feeling is mutual and I wouldn’t be surprised if, eventually, they circle back together. Now, the one I know you waited for, is Clintasha. This is a complicated one. They actually have not dated in DECADES. Like, not since Silver-Bronze age. Originally, Natasha convinced him to work for her against Iron Man as her muscle, back in her Soviet days. This happened a few times and they fell for each other. Eventually he left for the Avengers, not wanting to be a bad guy. She was brainwashed into fighting the Avengers again, but snapped herself out of it when Hawkeye was in danger. It caused her to leave the Soviets and join SHIELD. She did this not just for love, but for her autonomy and redemption. That said, she and Hawkeye remained dew eyed over each other for a long time. They only broke up when Natasha had to go away and save the world. Since then, though, they’ve stayed very close. He comes to her for opinions and approval. She lets him know how proud she is of his efforts, like with the Thunderbolts team. And as he puts it, “you know you’re my best friend, right?” They’ve just managed to stay incredibly close and they know a lot about each other. It might surprise you to learn that, until recently, they’d never actually served as Avengers together. It was only recently they were on Avengers teams at the same time. And they’ve begun hanging out more too. I don’t blame the movies for this, tbh. Yes, it’s undoubtedly to cash in on the Clintasha fan base, but it also MAKES SENSE. They’ve always cared about each other, and I have no doubt they WOULD hang out a lot if their schedules permitted it more. It’s also not like Marvel is just forcefully inserting something that never existed. They DID love each other very much, once upon a time, and it makes sense they’d reflect on a history that means a lot to both of them. They have problems (Natasha lying and manipulating for spy stuff, like when she made Clint think she was evil, they rarely have time, etc.) but I can also definitely understand why people call this the best Hawkeye relationship. I suppose it’s possible they’ll get back together, but it has been DECADES. Normally with comics characters, your first major love interest is one you keep circling back to (see: Hawkingbird), but these two never have. I’d be curious to see what a relationship between them would be like now. Personally, my favourite ship with Hawkeye is Hawkeye/Black Widow/Mockingbird OT3. They balance each other, have enough in common with each other to match on their own and together, and they have a lot of history and affection for each other. These are two out of six people Nat calls her friends on the team. They’ve come a long way, but it’s cute. If we must be monogamous, I ship both Clintasha and Hawkingbird. I tend to lean more towards Hawkingbird in comics canon though, just because Natasha/Bucky is ALSO OTP and I love them. But yes, my favourite Clint relationship is probably Clintasha and that’s what I would call my “best”. …Wow, long winded explanation when I could’ve just said Clintasha